


One season

by Ongniel_sci



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, NielOng, Ongniel, kang daniel office worker, ong seongwu office worker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-05-21 21:06:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14922834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ongniel_sci/pseuds/Ongniel_sci
Summary: Ong seongwu is a temporary employee at a company in Busan he meets the love of his life but he can only be with him for 1 year





	1. First season (Spring)

I spent all my life thinking that soul mates didn't exist for me   
Everyone else had one   
But mine is just nonexistent   
  
I got used to being alone it was fine with me   
But it seemed to bother everyone else   
They always try to set me up with someone   
They always think that I'll get along with someone they chose for me   
  
I try to be polite and refuse but sometimes I just can't say no and end up going to a blind date but it never works out   
  
The other part and I can't seem to get along or communicate well and we barely have anything in common   
  
At one point I stopped going on blind dates   
  
I went to a coworker' s party one night for a Halloween party   
Everyone was wearing costumes except me I didn't get the memo   
  
I was wearing a black long shirt with black straps and black pants my hair was styled in a comma style   
  
I felt so awkward standing there with my drink when everyone else was in their costumes dancing together   
  
" I shouldn't have come here" I sighed   
  
" you're not wearing a costume too?" A guy approached me he was laughing   
He had pink hair and was wearing torn off Jean jacket and pants   
" I can't believe they didn't mention anything about wearing costumes I mean we all know it's Halloween but they should tell us in the first place before we look like dorks standing here with no costumes .... oh no no you're not a dork I wasn't insulting you ...oh god why can't I say one word right..... you look great very handsome"   
  
His panic state made me laugh   
  
He saw me laughing and laughed as well   
  
" my name is daniel by the way" he offered his hand   
  
" I'm seongwu" I shook his hand   
  
" do you work at cjj company too? I never remember seeing someone this handsome there?" He laughed   
  
" stop" I smiled " yea I just transferred"   
  
" that's why" he clapped his hands together   
  
" they are serving jelly over there hahaha I like jelly do you like jelly too?" Daniel asked   
  
" oh em I think I like chocolate more"   
Daniel suddenly grabbed my hand and took me to a table full of chocolate and sweets   
  
" what is Halloween without chocolate?" He laughed " this is really good have you tried it before?" he was holding a chocolate bar in his hand   
" no" I answered  
" try it you'll thank me later" he put the chocolate in my hand and walked to the jellies   
  
I opened the bar and started eating it   
It was really good it had biscuits and caramel covered in chocolate coat   
  
Daniel saw me eating " ohhh how is it? It's good right?" He laughed patting my back   
  
" yea" I smiled   
  
Suddenly daniel laughed loudly he was holding his stomach  
  
" what??" I stared at him   
" your teeth are all black you look funny" he pointed at my teeth and continued laughing   
  
Damn seriously ....am I hanging out with a kid?   
I sighed and put the chocolate down   
Maybe coming here was a mistake after all   
  
" I'm leaving " I walked out   
" wait" daniel held my sleeve   
I looked back at him   
" did i make you angry by any chance? I didn't mean it I'm sorry"   
  
I removed his hand " it's fine I've just had enough for today I'm heading home... enjoy your time"   
  
" oh ..im going home too let's leave together then "  daniel tagged along  
  
Seriously? This guy is he dumb or is he playing dumb I can't get him ...  
  
I sighed " fine let's leave together"   
  
He was whistling the whole time... talk about annoying then he suddenly looked at me " seongwu"   
"Yea"   
" you said you just transfered here right?"   
" yea"   
" do you have a place to stay in? Did you move in yet?"   
" no I'm still looking around"   
" oh wow..." daniel stopped walking " then you should stay with me"   
" excuse me?"   
" I have an empty space in my apartment you don't have to even pay much rent it's very cheap it would be fun we could be roommates" 

 

  
I'd rather die ...  
  
" it's fine I won't be moving in... my contract will end in a year and I'll go back to my previous company I'm only here temporarily anyway"   
  
" I see" Daniel's expression suddenly darkened   
" only for 1 year huh? That short time?"   
  
" yea I'm only temporary here"   
  
" I'll miss you after this year passes" he smiled  
  
I stared at him we only met today... 

  
" I'll be taking the bus now I'll see you tomorrow at work" I smiled and walked to the bus station   
He waved his hands and put his headphones he walked in the opposite direction   
  
Why was he walking with me until here if his place was in the opposite direction?   
  
This guy what's his deal?   
  
The next day at work I decided to ask my coworker about him   
" there is a guy named daniel I met him yesterday at your party he works here too... I-"   
  
" oh so you met daniel? Isn't he so kind? He's really sweet towards everyone he doesn't even do his own work only but he also helps his coworkers too   
I'm glad you met him you're nearly the same age you'll get along very well" he patted my back   
  
Sweet and kind? Hmm he was I guess   
  
" SEONGWU"   
I heard my name being called loudly   
I looked up and daniel was standing holding two cups of coffee   
I walked out with him he offered me the coffee   
" I had to ask around for you I'm happy I found you" he smiled  
  
" thank you for the coffee" I drank it in one shot  " it's so bitter" I realized after I drank all of it   
  
" oh do you drink your coffee with sugar?" Daniel suddenly disappeard   
He came fast holding two sugar sachet " here"   
" I already finished the coffee" I couldn't help but laugh at him his expression was really funny   
" drink mine then" he put the sugar in his cup and handed it to me   
" it's ok" I was surprised at his seriousness   
" please drink it"   
  
" o-ok sure why not?" I drank it   
  
He was looking at me drinking which was really uncomfortable   
  
" how is it? Is it good?"   
" yea it's good"  
Daniel sighed " next time I'll put sugar in your coffee"   
" Daniel...you don't have to bring me coffee anymore I'll make one myself"   
" oh ok"   
" I mean I don't want to burden you daniel I can make my own coffee"   
  
Daniel suddenly smiled " it's no burden I really like you seongwu that's why I want to do everything for you" daniel suddenly covered his mouth with his hands his face turned red   
  
I stared at him ...did i hear correctly?   
  
" I'm sorry seongwu I think I'm late I have a meeting now" daniel ran out   
  
He likes me?   
It's the first time I ever heard someone say that to me   
I was laughing to myself remembering how he acted embarrassed afterwards   
He is really cute   
  
As I was arranging my papers in my bag planning to leave work I spotted daniel peeping on me from the door   
  
This guy is something else really   
He is so childish and funny   
  
" daniel" I called him   
He pretended he wasn't looking at me   
  
" were you waiting for me?" I had the biggest smile on my face   
  
" oh no I -"   
He was stuttering   
  
I held his hand "let's go"   
He was surprised   
  
He was silent the whole time I could see his face and ears were red   
  
" did you find a roommate yet?" I asked him   
  
" oh no ..." he scratched his head   
  
" that's good then because I'm interested"   
  
Daniel stopped walking and stared at me   
  
" I want to be your roommate daniel"   
  
" you do?" His mouth turned into a smile from ear to ear   
  
" yea" I nodded " I think we get along well"   
  
" I think that too" daniel suddenly hugged me   
  
" when will you move in? I'll clean up the place for you"   
  
"Emm maybe tomorrow since it's a weekend I already packed my stuff I'll come by tomorrow" 

  
" that's great give me your number I'll send you the address"  he said holding his phone  
  
I saved my number on his phone and gave it to him   
  
" I don't know if I can sleep tonight" daniel laughed   
  
" please take care of me for just one year" I smiled at him   
  
He nodded   
  
In the morning I took a taxi to Daniel's place   
I only had 3 big luggages for my clothes and stuff   
  
I took them out and rang the bell to Daniel's apartment   
  
Daniel had a towel around his waist and over his head " come in" He smiled " you came earlier than expected" he laughed   
  
I don't know why but I covered my eyes as I carried my luggage inside   
  
Daniel was shirtless n water was dripping on his abs   
  
Damn I would never imagine him being this bulky under his suit   
  
He was showing me around while still wiping his hair by the towel   
  
"Here is the living room, bathroom and our bed room"   
  
I blinked twice trying to comprehend what I just heard "OUR BEDROOM? OUR BEDROOM?"   
  
Daniel nodded " yea our bedroom"   
  
" there is no separate room for me?" I was panicking   
  
Daniel scratched his head " no just 1 bedroom 1 living room and 1 bathroom that's why it's cheap" He laughed   
  
I opened the so called bedroom and I saw a a bunk bed   
Two beds connected by a ladder   
  
WHAT THE HELL IS THIS I was screaming inside my head   
  
" which position do you prefer? Top or bottom?" He smirked   
  
Damn it what is he trying to say ......  
  
" TOP OF COURSE" oh god why did i scream I covered my face with my hands  
  
Daniel bursted laughing " sure Mr. Top"   
  
I was starting to get angry but I realized I should be calm at least i have a place close to work now   
  
I was unpacking and daniel was helping me 

  
"Em shouldn't you dress up first?" He was still in his towel   
  
"Omg I forgot I was naked" He laughed he took his clothes and went to the bathroom   
  
That guy really .... I sighed   
  
I finished arranging my clothes in the closet   
Daniel left one empty closet for me   
  
Thank God my suits didn't get wrinkled in the bag   
  
I put my stuffed toys on my bed on top   
It's really annoying to climb up and down the ladder.... maybe I should switch with daniel...  
Nevermind he is going to laugh at me with the whole top bottom thing again   
I'll just lay down here I'm so tired   
  
I felt daniel jumping on his bed the whole bed was shaking   
  
" Omg did i wake u up?" Daniel's head was peeping on me   
  
" it's ok I wasn't sleeping"   
  
" I forgot u were even here" he laughed   
  
Why is it that when he laugh I always feel safe? As if his laughter makes my heart warm   
  
" it's ok" I smiled   
  
" should I switch off the lights for you?"   
  
" sure"   
  
Daniel switched off the lights and walked slowly to his bed   
  
I couldn't sleep   
  
" Daniel are you asleep?"   
  
" no why aren't you asleep seongwu?"   
  
" I don't know I'm thinking..."   
  
" about what?"   
  
" many things"   
  
" do you miss your old workplace? Or house?"   
  
" not really to be honest I never was happy there and I never had any friend near my age at work so I was happy to meet you"   
  
" really?"   
  
" yea I feel at ease when I'm with you I don't have to use any honorifics or watch my speech I feel free and relaxed"  
  
"Oh"   
  
" I think this is how u feel too right?"   
  
Daniel gulped " actually ... well yea I do like you because we get along well but not as just friends I really like you more than that seongwu I think I have a crush on you"   
  
" huh?"   
  
" I think I love you seongwu"   
  
" WHAT?"   
  
" chill I'm sorry for saying this it felt so heavy on my heart but I think I like you I can't hide it   
I don't know if u feel the same or not but I can't lie to you I just want you to know   
It's ok if you reject me at least my heart feels lighter now"   
  
" but how? we only met a few times ... how do u know u like me?"   
  
" I actually know since the first time I saw you I know that we were fated for each other"   
  
" oh"   
  
" do you like me? Tell me please"   
  
" I don't hate you of course"   
  
" do you like me seongwu?" Daniel's tone was serious   
  
" I like you when you laugh and smile I feel warm and happy looking at you, when you offer your help every time I needed something I felt that for the first time someone actually cared about me, when you said you liked me at work I felt like the happiest person I didn't know why I felt like that then but I think I know why now ... daniel I might also like you too"   
  
Daniel was already up looking at seongwu   
  
" you like me too?" He asked seongwu   
  
Seongwu got up he looked at Daniel's eyes " yea I think I really like you daniel"   
  
Daniel moved towards seongwu and hugged him tightly almost squeezing seongwu but seongwu felt Daniel's warmth in the hug he closed his eyes and enjoyed it   
  
For the first time seongwu knew what it felt like finding someone's soul mate   
It wasn't an illusion anymore   
  
Seongwu looked up at Daniel and kissed his lips   
  
Suddenly a horrible thought came across seongwu's mind he pulled himself from daniel   
  
" but daniel I'm only here temporarily   
I'm only here for one year only   
I can't stay longer even if I wanted"   
  
" it's ok seongwu let's make it the best year of our lives then"  daniel placed his hand under seongwu's chin and leaned closer 

he kissed seongwu 

 

 


	2. Second season ( Summer)

When someone falls in love   
They can't explain why they love this specific person only   
They might use reasons like " he's handsome/ he is sweet"   
But there are so many people  who are actually like that   
Why does it have to be this person only that you love?   
Reasons like that are just excuses   
Love is unexplainable it's much more deeper than that   
  
When you love someone   
You just love them   
No excuses   
No reasons   
No explanations needed   
You don't even know why   
  
Daniel and seongwu thought they were in love because they got along well but it was much much more than that   
  
Daniel gets along easily with people because he has a bright active personality   
  
He got along with most people he met   
However with seongwu he felt that his heart only beated for him   
His eyes only saw him   
He wanted to be with him so badly and be accepted by him   
  
Seongwu was attracted to daniel In an unexplainable way too  
Daniel was not his type   
He thought he was attracted to him because their interests matched   
But the truth was that seongwu felt warmth and happiness when he was with daniel   
He might have felt it with someone else before but daniel made his heart flutter   
Daniel's confession made seongwu happy and moved forward to be in a relationship with daniel 

 

 

 

Summer came and the boys were really happy together   
They would go to work together and leave together   
Even spend their lunch break eating out together   
Daniel would sneak a few kisses on seongwu's lips when they were alone 

It felt just like heaven for them 

Seongwu and Daniel's hands locking together whenever they walked 

Sometimes daniel would put his hand on seongwu's waist and walk 

"I really like when you show your forehead" daniel told seongwu   
" you like it when I pull my hair back"   
" you look so hot" daniel laughed   
Seongwu laughed   
" I'm so tired" seongwu layed on Daniel's bed he closed his eyes  
" go to your bed seongwu" he laughed   
" I'm too tired to move" seongwu still closing his eyes   
" fine then" daniel layed next to seongwu   
He hugged seongwu's waist so tightly   
" I don't need a blanket when I have a warm boy friend" he laughed   
He smelled the back of seongwu's head " you smell sweet like candy" 

Seongwu turned and faced daniel " can't I sleep peacefully?" He pouted   
" no" daniel said and started kissing seongwu's cheeks multiple times   
"Heey stop I really want to sleep" seongwu laughed but daniel kept hugging seongwu and kissing him 

Seongwu fell asleep between Daniel's arms  
Daniel couldn't sleep he felt that his time with seongwu was precious   
He was petting and stroking seongwu's hair softly and watching him sleep 

He felt hot all of a sudden probably because of the hot weather so he took off his t-shirt 

After a while Seongwu opened his eyes slowly   
Daniel smiled at him   
Seongwu looked at shirtless daniel and panicked he felt his clothes   
Daniel laughed at him   
" chill I was just hot so I took off my t-shirt I didn't do anything to you" 

Seongwu sighed in relief 

 

"Let's kiss until we sleep" daniel stroked seongwu's hair   
They both kissed seongwu put his arms around daniel while they kissed 

They decided to go to the beach on the weekend daniel was wearing a printed shirt with a necklace with shorts and seongwu was wearing the same too 

They took the bus to the beach n while they were there they shared headphones and listened to romantic music 

Seongwu fell asleep on Daniel's shoulder   
Daniel took a mat from his bag and covered seongwu with it 

Whenever seongwu leaned closer to him while the bus turned  daniel would kiss his forehead 

The bus stopped everyone else got off   
Daniel was trying to wake seongwu by whispering to him softly   
He tried touching his face   
But seongwu was still asleep   
Daniel kissed seongwu's lips 

Seongwu opened his eyes   
" oh..... was.... I asleep?" He scratched his eyes  
Daniel laughed " Lets go" he held seongwu's hand while his other hand was carrying their bag

"Seongwu" seongwu was walking in front of Daniel he stopped and looked back 

Daniel left their bag and mat and put a string bracelet in seongwu's hand " happy 100 days seongwu" he smiled 

Seongwu was touched " you remembered?" 

  
" how can I forget every day is precious for us .. I made this bracelet myself for you, here let me put it on you"   
Daniel put the bracelet on seongwu's wrist 

A couple was clapping and singing " happy fifth anniversary dear" the guy told the girl 

Seongwu suddenly cried   
"What's wrong?" Daniel looked at seongwu he was really worried 

" Daniel are you really ok with this? Celebrating days instead of years...being with someone for a short while

when you should be with someone forever... don't you regret it?... 

you know quite well that I can't be with you for long   
Why did you choose to be with me?" Seongwu was wiping his tears while talking 

" hey" daniel hugged seongwu he looked at seongwu's face   
His fingers wiped seongwu's tears   
Seongwu lowered his head and continued crying   
" I'm happy with the one that I love   
Be it days or even seconds I don't care   
I won't waste any time with anyone else   
I only want you seongwu   
If we have only days between us then why shouldn't we live them happily? Huh? ...  
Don't cry my love your tears break my heart" he patted seongwu's back " I love you... even though you told me from the beginning that we are temporary it didn't change my feelings not one bit just because we can't stay forever doesn't mean we are less of a couple I'll love you and cherish you until the very last day I'll never make you cry seongwu cheer up I'm fine   
I'm very happy that you care about me so much I love you seongwu" daniel kissed seongwu's forehead   
He held his hand " Lets have fun now" 

Daniel and seongwu walked hand in hand barefoot on the beach 

" do you know how to make a sand castle?" Daniel was squatting and gathering sand   
" no"   
" I'll teach you I'm really good at it"   
"Wow"   
Both boys were gathering sand and making a castle together   
It didn't come out as seongwu expected it but it did look nice   
" it was really fun" seongwu stretched his arms   
"I'm glad you enjoyed it.. let's swim now" daniel took off his shirt  
" ahhh I can't swim" seongwu looked away shyly  
" you can't?"   
" more like I'm scared of swimming"   
" well why didn't you tell me? I would've chosen another place..."   
" it's fine I like walking on the beach and soaking my feet in water, you can swim daniel I'll just watch you" 

Daniel wore his shirt " I only want to do the things that we love together" he held seongwu's hand "it's getting late let's go home now" they both took the bus home

  
The next day 

Mr. Park was showing seongwu a picture of a girl " it's my cousin she saw daniel at the party she really likes him n I'm sure he'll like her 

seongwu you're daniel's roommate so you must know haha is daniel seeing anyone ? " 

" i-i don't know "   
" you're his roommate you should now!!"   
" excuse me I'm going for a smoke"  seongwu walked out

Seongwu went to the  near by grocery store and got himself a pack of cigarettes   
He took out one in his mouth and lighted it with a lighter 

He was really depressed he did know that daniel loved him but he was worried that daniel would choose someone else to be in a stable relationship with 

Who wants to be in a temporary relationship anyway? This kind of relationship leads to nowhere 

Daniel saw seongwu smoking in the veranda of the office

he came in and closed the door After him 

" you smoke?" He was surprised " I thought I was mistaken but it is you who is smoking" 

Seongwu threw the cigarette and stepped on it with his shoes " it's an old habit somehow I felt like smoking again" he didn't look at Daniel 

Daniel laughed " your breath would stink I surely won't kiss you when your breath stinks" 

" THEN YOU SHOULDN'T" seongwu answered loudly   
Daniel was taken aback " are you ok? Is something wrong" daniel walked closely to seongwu   
He put his hand around seongwu's waist " tell me seongwu I'll help" 

Seongwu pushed daniel's hand his tears started rolling down " leave me alone that will help me more" he walked out crying 

Daniel didn't know what has gotten into seongwu all of a sudden   
Something bad probably happened to him but he's not saying anything ...  
Daniel was really worried he wanted to go after seongwu and ask him again but he thought it might be better to let seongwu calm down first 

Daniel went back to his desk he was trying to finish typing an email to a customer   
Mr. Park came he knocked on Daniel's desk   
" hey daniel are you seeing someone? Because I have just the right person for you haha you see my cousin is really pretty and i think you two would make a perfect couple" He waved a picture of a girl in front of daniel   
" yea... I'm afraid I'm seeing someone at the moment" daniel answered while typing   
" really? Damn why didn't seongwu tell me when I asked him this morning"   
Daniel stood up suddenly " YOU DID WHAT?"  He didn't realize he was yelling at his boss

Daniel walked out fast to seongwu's desk   
He grabbed seongwu's wrist and pulled him across the offices until he reached the men's bathroom he opened one bathroom stall and let go of seongwu's wrist almost pushing him inside 

" What's wrong with you?" Seongwu said as he was hurt he was feeling his wrist 

" were you sad because you thought I was going to leave you for mr.park"s cousin? Was this why you were smoking and crying? ANSWER ME" daniel was so angry 

Seongwu has never seen daniel this angry before 

" you would have considered it ... being in a stable relationship with someone than seeing someone shortly" seongwu didn't look at Daniel 

" WHAT? You think I would've met with someone else? Seongwu do you think I wasn't sincere with you? Do you think my feelings weren't true?" 

" daniel" seongwu faced him " a stable relationship is what everyone wants in the end   
In the end you'll be with someone else ... why are you stuck with me? We will not have any future together" 

" do you think I'll be happy living forever with someone I don't Like?   
I will be miserable I don't want that life   
Seongwu since the beginning I knew what I was getting myself into I knew we weren't going to stay forever it does hurt whenever I think of the future but we don't know if we'll ever live long do we? Why not enjoy the present together than worry about the future ..  
I love you seongwu I feel so happy with you I never thought not one bit of replacing you with anyone else" daniel wrapped his arms around seongwu and hugged him tightly seongwu was crying he buried himself in Daniel's chest " I'm sorry.... I was stupid"   
Daniel stroked seongwu's hair and kissed the top of his head " it's ok I know you were worried"   
He cupped seongwu's face and wiped the tears with his hands   
Daniel kissed seongwu's lips " don't forget that I always love you" 

Daniel opened the bathroom stall and they both walked out 

Thank God no one was there 

Daniel suddenly remembered that he yelled at mr. Park.... 

Now he had to apologize and come up with a good  excuse .... 

Daniel was scratching his head so hard almost messing up his hair 

Seongwu looked at him " are you ok?" 

Daniel laughed " I'm fine just go back to work" 

Mr. Park was really mad at daniel he had his hands crossed 

daniel apologized alot he didn't justify what he did it was wrong to yell at anyone anyway 

After work daniel waited for seongwu and surprised him with a back hug   
Seongwu almost fell in surprise " you scared me" he laughed   
Daniel held seongwu's hand   
" I'll never let go of this hand" he kissed seongwu's hand 

" gosh you're cheesy" seongwu giggled 

" what should we do tonight?" Daniel asked seongwu 

" I don't know I feel really tired I'll just sleep right away" seongwu scratched his head 

Daniel pouted " ok"

Once they opened the door for their apartment   
Daniel pulled seongwu and started kissing him Seongwu was laughing as he tried to get away from daniel   
But daniel managed to carry seongwu with his hands in princess carry style   
Seongwu didn't expect that daniel would carry him   
His face was too close to daniel   
One of Daniel's hands were around seongwu's back and the other one was under seongwu's legs   
Seongwu put his arms around Daniel's neck 

" Lets go to bed" daniel smiled and walked to their room   
He closed the room's door with his leg and locked it with one of his hands

" why did you lock it? It's only the two of us here.." Seongwu was shy

Daniel put seongwu on the lower bed   
" hey that's not my bed" seongwu argued 

" I know" daniel smiled as he layed beside him   
He put his arm around seongwu's waist   
" I'm going to show you how much i love you I think I never showed you that enough"   
Daniel pulled the blanket towards them both   
As he leaned closer to seongwu's direction 

  
In the morning seongwu woke up and found his white shirt unbuttoned   
There were kiss marks on his chest   
He panicked as he buttoned his shirt back    
He looked at Daniel who was sleeping beside him and daniel had his shirt unbuttoned too   
Daniel's chest and abs had kiss marks too!   
" hey you woke up" daniel gave seongwu a back hug while they were in bed 

Seongwu's face was red 

" do you know how much i love you now? Or do you need more?" Daniel smiled 

Seongwu removed Daniel's arms and stood up in panic " I know I know" his face was all red   
Daniel giggled 


	3. Third season (Autumn/Fall)

Daniel has been looking at the window every morning before seongwu wakes up

he checks the weather with his cup of coffee and decides what to wear each morning with seongwu 

today the leaves started falling off the trees Autumn has officially started he sighed he changed the month on the calendar to September

only a few months left now...

even though daniel never showed this but he always counted the days he had left with seongwu 

he wanted each day to be special with his loved one he didnt want to waste one day in sadness or despair

Daniel wanted to have the happiest memories with seongwu and he wanted seongwu to keep those memories with him

"positive thoughts only Daniel" he reminded himself 

 

"are you up already?" seongwu wiped his eyes with his hands 

"yea today we should start wearing coats" daniel laughed

"it's not winter yet daniel" seongwu smiled

" it's getting a little cold you might get sick...at least let me take your coat with me... you know in case you need it" daniel smiled

"I dont need one daniel" seongwu jumped out of bed he went over to scoop him a cup of coffee 

daniel gave seongwu a back hug "fine i'll just hug you when you feel cold" he rested his head on seongwu's shoulder 

seongwu turned his head and kissed daniel " you're warmer than any coat" he laughed "and even larger than any coat out there"

daniel pouted "are you making fun of me?" 

"no i'm saying that you're warmth is enough for me" he brushed daniel's hair

"it's 8:30 we should hurry up to get to work on time" seongwu looked at the clock

"oh right!" daniel looked at his closet and pulled a tie

seongwu also took out a white shirt and buttoned it up but he couldn't tie his necktie

daniel laughed at him "need help?"

"yes, please! ahh I forgot how to tie it" seongwu scratched his head

" How can someone forget how to tie a necktie you basically do it everyday" daniel couldn't stop laughing as he put the tie around seongwu's collar and started tying it

Seongwu's face got red from embarrassment, daniel finished tying the necktie then he pulled it and kissed seongwu's lips 

seongwu pushed daniel "we'll be late" 

daniel laughed "I couldn't help it you looked so cute"

 

Daniel wore his tie and took out their coats " I don't care what you say i'll keep your coat with me I'm telling you it will be really cold at night"

"no it won't ... it will be just an extra weight let's go now" seongwu opened the door and daniel followed him out 

 

at work daniel  received a wedding invitation from his boss Mr. park " it's this weekend come with your girlfriend Daniel" the boss winked at daniel 

daniel just smiled and received the invitation "congratulations Mr. Park" 

daniel wanted to go to the wedding with seongwu he felt happy 

 

at lunch time he looked for seongwu at their usual spot but he couldn't find him 

he asked around and it turned out that seongwu's department had a meeting 

Daniel decided to wait at seongwu's desk for him to be back but lunch time was already over and seongwu and his department weren't back

Daniel went back to his desk 

after work daniel waited for seongwu outside and as daniel expected it was really cold at night 

seongwu came a little late and started coughing 

daniel laughed "What did I say? huh?" he took off his coat and put it on seongwu

" I'm not cold" seongwu took off the coat 

"wear it seongwu you easily get cold" he made seongwu wear the coat again" it looks big on you" he covered his mouth and laughed " you look like a kid in it"

seongwu pouted daniel held his hand they both smiled and walked home 

 

as soon as they arrived home they both went to bed 

seongwu was used to sleeping next to daniel at night

he was also used to daniel sleep talking 

as seongwu was sleeping  he felt his back was wet daniel was holding into him while sleeping

he heard daniel breathing hardly he was saying a few things that seongwu couldn't hear well

seongwu got up and saw daniel sweating so much 

he put his hand on daniel's forehead and daniel was hot he had a fever

" daniel daniel wake up"

daniel opened his eyes slowly he smiled when he saw seongwu 

" let's go to the hospital now you have a fever" seongwu pulled daniel's hand

"I'm fine seongwu I'm just a little tired" he smiled

" no you're not let's go" seongwu pulled daniel out of bed 

daniel was coughing as he put on his clothes 

seongwu felt bad it's because of him that daniel got sick

they took a taxi to the hospital 

the doctor said that daniel had a flu and he gave him some medicine and told him to rest

Daniel took the medicine

seongwu was holding daniel's hand as they left the hospital " im sorry daniel.."

daniel looked at him in surprise "why?"

"it's because of me that you got sick"

daniel laughed " how is that your fault? It's me who haven't been taking care of my health lately... don't worry I took my medicine now and will get better fast" he brushed seongwu's hair with his hand " it's unfortunate that i can't kiss you now" he laughed 

 

The next morning 

seongwu woke up but daniel was still in bed 

daniel has been coughing the whole night daniel even told seongwu to sleep separetly but seongwu refused he wanted to stay by daniel's side 

daniel saw seongwu getting ready for work so he got up still feeling tired and dizzy 

"I have a headache" daniel scratched his head 

"Daniel I made a soup for you, you should drink it then take your medicine, I also called Mr. Park I told him that you are sick and he said that you should rest today"

Daniel looked at seongwu in surprise " I'm fine" he coughed 

" you're not .... please rest" seongwu put the blanket on daniel's legs 

"i'll come by lunch time okay?" seongwu smiled

Daniel put his head on his pillow and nodded to seongwu he closed his eyes when seongwu left

 

after a couple of hours daniel woke up. his headache wasn't as painful as before

but he could barely move he was so tired 

the soup that seongwu made was still warm he ate some

it tasted so bad daniel laughed he thought it was probably seongwu's first time. he felt touched and finished eating all of it.

he took his medicine and decided to sleep until seongwu comes 

 

at lunch time seongwu's department were having another urgent meeting but seongwu promised daniel he'd be at home....

seongwu sighed and ordered lunch for daniel even if he couldn't make it he shouldn't let daniel starve

seongwu texted daniel 

" I'm so sorry nielie ㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠ we're having a meeting so I can't come home I ordered lunch for you it's your favourite I hope you'll enjoy them and feel better"

 

Daniel was sleeping when he heard his phone ring 

he looked at the screen and saw seongwu's message 

he was too tired so he went back to sleep

after a couple of hours, the bell rang and woke up daniel 

Daniel walked to the door it was the delivery guy he handed daniel his lunch

 

Daniel put the boxes on the table and started opening them 

it was grilled meat slices wrapped in lettuce and chicken soup

Daniel laughed as he started eating it was the first meal daniel ate with seongwu

while he was eating he found a note on the ground it probably fell from the boxes

"Once you finish this you'll be much better I promise ❤"

Daniel smiled he put the note in his pocket 

 

daniel layed in bed after he finished eating he texted seongwu 

"When are you coming home? I miss you so much already ❤"

seongwu texted him back "I'm almost done❤"

 

after an hour, the door opened and seongwu came in

Daniel was sleeping hugging his pillow 

seongwu put the blanket over daniel 

Daniel opened his eyes slowly "oh you came?" he wiped his eyes with his hands

"sleep daniel you should rest"

"all i've done was sleeping" daniel laughed " I'm all better now seongwu"

"really?"

"yea my headache is gone and i'm not tired anymore" daniel coughed

seongwu laughed "sure"  he hugged daniel and kissed his cheek

 

in the weekend

it was Mr. Park's wedding day

Daniel and seongwu were getting ready by wearing a tuxedo 

Seongwu wore a white tuxedo and daniel wore a black tuxedo

they both held hands as they took a taxi to the wedding

they arrived to the wedding hall 

people were coming in as couples 

seongwu felt nervous as he looked at them

"are you ok?" daniel looked worried

"maybe it would be better if we pretended to meet inside-"

"no we came together seongwu I won't leave you alone" daniel held seongwu's hand 

Mr.park was greeting the guests he greeted daniel and seongwu warmly

"but daniel I can't see your girlfriend? where is she?"

daniel laughed "we're together Mr.park"

"huh?" Mr. park was dumb founded

seongwu panicked "what are you doing?" he whispered 

Daniel greeted Mr.park and went inside with seongwu

"chill seongwu he won't find out" daniel laughed

after the wedding ended 

Mr. park and his wife were talking to their guests about how they met 

"we met while working together and have been dating for 6 years we've never been separated or broken up during that time

we decided to get married on our 6th anniversary" 

hearing about their story seongwu felt jealous being with someone for so long and getting married to them in the end...

it was more like a dream to seongwu he sighed 

at least he found his soul mate he thought

the soul mate he thought never existed he smiled while he looked at daniel 

daniel smiled and held seongwu's hand

 

on daniel's mind seongwu was his everything by now  

his hand always felt empty without seongwu's hand holding his

he got used to sleep holding seongwu between his arms

watching tv next to seongwu and laughing with him

sharing all of his meals together

 

They were in love as if they'd be together for eternity ... but the sad truth was they only had a couple of months left...

 

after a few days

Daniel was sitting on the sofa playing a game on his game device 

Seongwu rested his head on Daniel's lap and opened a book 

Daniel giggled " seriously? seongwu!"   
" what?" Seongwu looked innocently at Daniel 

" my character just died I can't focus on playing" daniel put the joystick down 

"I'm sorry I'll leave you then" seongwu was about to get up but daniel held seongwu's shoulders to stop him 

He leaned close " I don't want anything else when you're around" he kissed seongwu's lips continusely " why are you so cute?" 

Seongwu pushed Daniel's chest " can't I read my book in peace?" 

  
Daniel giggled " fine" he brushed seongwu's hair with his fingers " you can do whatever you like I just couldn't help myself" he kissed seongwu's forehead " I just want you to know that you are more important to me than anything" 

  
 Daniel was about to get up but seongwu pulled him back " daniel" 

  
Daniel turned back

" I'm sorry I was joking I didn't want you to leave I-i-i just wanted to get your attention"   
Daniel brushed seongwu's hair " I know" he kissed the top of seongwu's head   
Seongwu wrapped his arms across Daniel's back he buried his face in Daniel's chest   
He closed his eyes for a minute   
" I wish I could stay forever with you ...why can't I  stay with you?"   
Daniel felt seongwu's tears on his shirt   
He patted seongwu's back

The two were so much deep in love   
A temporary relationship seemed ridiculous   
How can two lovers be separated after one year when they want to stay together forever?

Daniel kissed the top of seongwu's head   
" I'll find a way seongwu" he pulled seongwu slowly and softly from his chest   
He put his hands under his chin and wiped seongwu's tears   
Seongwu's face was so red and puffed   
Daniel felt really bad   
He kissed seongwu's lips to comfort him  
" don't worry I'll find a way There must be a way for us to remain  together" 

 

the next morning

 

Daniel decided to go to the company office in charge of employees he asked if transferred employees can be full time employees here in Busan,But the woman working there said it was impossible The company doesn't need anymore employees in Busan or Seoul  
He explained to her that he needs to transfer to the company in Seoul next year   
The woman thought for a while    
She told him if there was an employee who wanted to transfer to the company from Seoul to busan next year   
 it might work out for both employees if they could transfer at the same time and switch places

" you should leave your card here and if an employee from Seoul wanted to transfer I'll call you" 

" ok here you are" 

Daniel got a call after a couple of hours 

" good news someone from seoul wants to transfer I think he left his card here you can have it and discuss this together" 

Daniel felt so relieved he went directly to her office he took the card and was about to type the number on his phone   
When he realized the name on the card 

  
" ong seongwu" 

  
....! 

  
Seongwu probably came here ....

Daniel covered his eyes and laughed oh the irony...   
They could transfer next year   
They could switch their companies   
They could live in each other's home towns but not together 

Daniel continued laughing 

" I gave him your card but I think he forgot it so i thought you should call him" 

" thank you" daniel walked away

   
Seongwu probably knew there was no other way 

  
He sighed 

  
Daniel felt helpless .... 

  
He has always comforted seongwu   
But daniel too was sad and depressed....  
He always felt like crying whenever the thought of separation came through his mind   
But He didn't want to break down ...  
seongwu was already  in pain   
He didn't want to make him more sad   
But who can comfort daniel now?   
He wanted someone to hold him and tell him that everything will be alright just these empty words were enough right now.... even if they were lies ...he wanted to believe in something   
Daniel's tears rolled down he wiped them fast   
He should be strong for seongwu 

At break time he was looking for seongwu but he wasn't at their usual place 

Where could he be? Daniel thought as he was looking around 

He saw someone squatting outside the office room's veranda ... 

Seongwu? He thought as he pulled the door open 

Seongwu was smoking a cigarette secretly he hid it behind his back fast and stood up when he heard the door open

" what are you doing here?" 

" I just wanted to get some fresh air" seongwu faked a smile 

" I see...whats behind your back?" Daniel pulled seongwu's arm 

Seongwu couldn't hide it anymore so he showed daniel his cigarette 

"I started smoking again .... I can't help it daniel" seongwu confessed 

Daniel hugged seongwu tightly " it's ok I understand... you don't have to hide it from me anymore" 

He knew seongwu was depressed too .... 

"Do you have another cigarette?" Daniel smiled "or we could share this one?" He took the cigarette from seongwu and put it between his lips   
The moment he tried it he started coughing so much

" stop daniel" seongwu wanted to take the cigarette from him   
"I'm fine" daniel pushed seongwu back "i'll start smoking too I want to do everything with you"

seongwu took the cigarette from daniel and stepped on it " I won't let you because I'm quitting"

"I asked today ...If I could stay here in Busan... but it seems impossible" seongwu's tears rolled down " there is not much time left.... why did you agree to this?" seongwu pulled daniel's sleeve as he cried " you knew we wouldn't last long why did you agree to be with me? you knew we were going to break up fast so why did you date me?" 

daniel pulled seongwu and hugged him closely his hand holding seongwu's head seongwu cried holding daniel's chest 

"because I love you seongwu" daniel's tears rolled down " I love you so much" 

" I wanted to be with you even for a short while I never knew it would make us suffer this much..."

" It's unfair" seongwu cried " I want to stay with you longer"


End file.
